westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormlands
The stormlands are a region of the Seven Kingdoms on the Narrow Sea, north of Dorne , south of the Crownlands and east of the Reach. It is one of the smaller regions of Westeros, a land of harsh mountains, stony shores, and verdant forests, including the kingswood and the rainwood along Cape Wrath. The region is named for the savage and frequent autumn storms that batter the coast from all directions. Major rivers include the Slayne and part of the Wendwater. The Dornish Marches, located in the south-west of the region near the Red Mountains, serve as an effective buffer zone between the stormlands and their old enemies of the Reach and Dorne. For centuries it was a regular battleground, changing hands more than once until Dorne became part of the Seven Kingdoms. The lords of these castle are often called the Marcher Lords and chief among these fortresses are Stonehelm (House Swann), Nightsong (House Caron), Harvest Hall (House Selmy) and Blackhaven (House Dondarrion). A few islands, including Tarth and Estermont, are also considered part of the stormlands. Ships coming across the narrow sea avoid the notorious Shipbreaker Bay and its storms, though the seas along the stormlands can be clear and blue. The waters around Tarth are particularly famed for their clear blue color, earning Tarth the name "Sapphire Isle." The Kingdom of the Storm was a sovereign nation until the War of Conquest, in which the last Storm King was slain. Before the Conquestion, the stormlands were the domain of the Storm Kings of House Durrandon, whose territory in eastern Westeros once stretched from Cape Wrath to the Bay of Crabs. King Arlan III Durrandon vanquished the river kings of House Teague, extending the Storm Kings' domain north to the Neck. For thousands of years the Dornish Marches of the stormlands were the first line of defense against Dornish incursions from the south, so they have strong martial traditions and a number of strong castles, especially the marcher lords. However, the power of the Storm Kings declined over centuries due to pressure from the Kingdom of the Reach to the west and Dorne to the south. The Storm King Arrec Durrandon lost the riverlands to Harwyn Hardhand of the Iron Islands. Arrec's grandson, King Argilac Durrandon, killed King Garse VII Gardener at Summerfield and also fought alongside Pentos and Tyrosh against Volantis during the Century of Blood. Argilac the Arrogant was the last Storm King, however, as he was slain in the Last Storm during Aegon Targaryen's War of Conquest. Argilac's lands, titles, sigil, and house words were given to Orys of House Baratheon, who married Argilac's daughter, Argella Durrandon. Under Targaryen rule, the Baratheon storm lords continued to battle the Dornishmen until their incorporation into the Seven Kingdoms by King Daeron II Targaryen. Robert's Rebellion saw the Baratheons raise a rebel alliance against Targaryen rule. When Lord Robert Baratheon returned from the Vale of Arryn to call his banners, he first had to defeat his recalcitrant bannermen at Summerhall before marching north to his eventual victory at the Trident. Robert's middle brother, Stannis, defended Storm's End during a siege by Lord Mace Tyrell of the Reach. Robert claimed the Iron Throne, forming the royal House Baratheon of King's Landing. Stannis took and was given Dragonstone, while the youngest brother, Renly, succeeded Robert as Lord of Storm's End. The stormlands are ruled from the castle of Storm's End by House Baratheon. Notable bannermen of the region include Buckler, Caron, Connington, Dondarrion, Errol, Estermont, Penrose, Selmy, Staedmon, Swann, Tarth, and Wylde. Noble bastards raised in the stormlands are given the surname Storm. Although it is rainy, the region is fertile enough, especially on the western side nearest to the Reach, but it is not known for agriculture like the Reach or the riverlands. There are no major cities in the stormlands due to the strong martial culture of the storm lords, but larger fortresses such as Bronzegate are often supported by several small towns. The region can perhaps raise some thirty-thousands men. The Weeping Town is a thriving port on the Sea of Dorne. The kingsroad runs north from Storm's End to King's Landing in the crownlands. Locations Major Houses and Locations *Storm's End The ancient circular castle raised by Durran, the first Storm King in the Dawn Age, now the seat of House Baratheon and given to Renly Baratheon. *Haystack Hall A hall south of the Kingswood and northeast of Bronzegate. Seat of House Errol. *Bronzegate An important castle on the Kingsroad as it passes through the Kingswood towards the Reach. Seat of House Buckler. *Felwood A more secluded castle between the southern edge of the Kingswood and the mountains of the Stormlands. Seat of House Fell. *Parchments A seaside castle on Shipbreaker Bay, near the northern tip of the island of Tarth. Seat of House Penrose. *Evenfall Hall The main castle on the island of Tarth, called the Sapphire Isle because of its blue waters. Seat of House Tarth. *Griffin's Roost A small castle perched on a rock out in the seas of Cape Wrath. Seat of House Connington. *Rain House A keep on the southern shore of Shipbreaker Bay on the tip of Cape Wrath. Seat of House Wylde. *Crow's Nest A castle secluded in mountains of the Stormlands at the western edge of the Rainwood. Seat of House Morrigen. *Mistwood A village and keep deep within the tall trees of the Rainwood. Seat of House Mertyns. *Stonehelm A strong fortress protecting a major river route into the Stormlands west of the Rainwood on the northern range of the Dornish Marches. Seat of House Swann. *Weeping Town (Weeping Tower) A town on the southern tip of Cape Wrath and a nearby tower with a tragic history. Seat of House Lonmouth. *Greenstone A village on the island of Estermont, off the eastern shore of Cape Wrath containing the castle of Estermont. Seat of House Estermont. *Summerhall A ruined castle, once the summer castle for the Targaryens and residence for the Prince of Summerhall. Destroyed in a tragic fire and never rebuilt. *Blackhaven A defensive castle near the border with Dorne near Wyl. Seat of one of the Marcher Lords, House Dondarrion. *Harvest Hall A castle in the Marches between Gallow's Grey and Nightsong, and protecting the Stormlands from attacks from the Reach and near Appleton. Seat of House Selmy. *Nightsong A stronghold in the Dornish Marches at the northern end of the Prince's Pass and farthest western influence of the Marcher Lords. Seat of House Caron. *Grandview A castle in the river valley north of Stonehelm. Seat of House Grandison. *Fawnton A keep on the southwestern edge of the Kingswood near the border with the Reach. Seat of House Cafferen. *Amberly A village and castle on a peninsula of Cape Wrath into Shipbreaker Bay and south east of Griffin's Roost. Seat of House Rogers. *Broadarch A stout castle that lies in the mountains of the Stormlands, on the borders to the mighty Rainwood. Seat of House Staedmon. *Poddingfield An agricultural village near the Reach west of Gallow's Grey. Seat of House Peasebury. *Gallowsgrey A fortress in the mountains west of the Rainwood and east of Stonehelm. Seat of House Staedmon. *Seaworth A small keep in a bay of Cape Wrath, south of Amberly. Seat of House Seaworth. Minor Houses *House Hasty A house with lands south of the Kingswood near Felwood. *House Wagstaff A vassal house of House Grandison of Grandview with lands on the river north of Stonehelm. *House Musgood A house with fertile lands near the Reach and north of Summerhall. *House Wensington A house with lands west of Storm's End and north of Griffin's Roost. *House Toyne An exiled house whose former lands have been divided between and contested by House Morrigen Crow's Nest and House Connington of Griffin's Roost. *House Swyggert A house controlling lands north of Storm's End on Shipbreaker Bay. *House Cole A vassal house to House Dondarrion of Blackhaven. *House Horpe A house with lands near Stonehelm, occupying a part of coastline and two small islands. *House Herston A house with lands on the southern shore of Cape Wrath near Mistwood. *House Tudbury A house controlling two small islands off the southern shore of Cape Wrath, near Weeping Tower. *House Gower A house with lands on the stormy southeastern shore of Cape Wrath. *House Kellington A house with coastal lands on the eastern shore of Cape Wrath near the northern tip of the island of Greenstone. Style Guide View full article on the Stormlands Style Guide. Category:Westeros Category:Builds Category:Stormlands